1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a super high floating line for use in fly fishing and related activities, as well as a method of manufacturing a super high floating line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is greatly desirable to utilize a line while fly fishing that has a relatively low specific gravity. The lower the specific gravity, the higher the line floats since less water is displaced. Currently available fly fishing lines have specific gravities in the range of 0.85 to 0.95. Various fly fishing lines have coatings that typically are comprised of polyvinyl chloride polymer or urethane that include respectively glass microspheres or gaseous filled cells, dispersed throughout the coating to impart floatability by reducing the specific gravity to less than 1.00, usually somewhere between 0.85 and 0.90. Currently, the glass microspheres utilized within the lines, such as Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company's G18/500 Microspheres, as well as chemical blowing agents that produce gas filled cells, do not provide for the manufacture of fly fishing lines with specific gravities less than 0.80.
Today, the fly fishing angler continues to seek fly fishing lines that float higher, have a lower specific gravity, are more durable, are more supple and perform better than currently available lines. As is well known, a fly fishing line that features a very low specific gravity floats higher on the surface of the water thus allowing the angler to pick the fly line up off the water with greater ease. When the tip of the fly fishing line sinks, initiating a cast is difficult since greater energy must be applied to the line throughout the rod in order to remove the line from the water. A low specific gravity thus allows the fly line to float higher on the surface of the water thereby decreasing surface tension and friction off the water when initiating a cast. Additionally, a fly fishing line with a high floating tip reduces the occurrence of the butt of a nylon leader attached to the high floating tip of the fly line from sinking. When the leader butt sinks, it submerges the tip of the fly fishing line making initiating the cast more difficult due to the increased friction created by the leader being pulled up through the water column. Furthermore, the tip of a high floating line is easier to see thus making it easier for the angler to detect a fish taking the fly when fishing subsurface flies.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a fly fishing line that is more supple, has less memory and is resistant to coiling in cold weather and in typical water conditions. The coils of a stiff line can penetrate the surface and be pulled down into the water column water negatively affecting the floatation of the line.
Improvements to fly fishing lines continue. Various examples include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,785; 5,207,732; 5,296,292; 5,437,900; 5,625,976; 6,167,650; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,483, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, further improvements are desired.